


Не пустяк

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), дневники вампира
Genre: Drama, F/M, Out of Character, АУ, ООС, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Клаус Майклсон не любит волноваться по пустякам
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Никлаус (Клаус) Майклсон/ Кэтрин Пирс (Катерина Петрова)
Kudos: 3





	Не пустяк

**Author's Note:**

> Немного альтернативное развитие второго сезона сериала "Дневники вампира", у Клауса немного другие желания, да и Кэтрин просто очаровашка

Клаус Майклсон не любит волноваться по пустякам. За тысячи лет жизни он понимает, что любая проблема решаема. Даже если её имя — Кэтрин Пирс. Глупая девчонка, сбежавшая от позора рождения бастарда в набожной болгарской семье. Оружие, с помощью которого великий и ужасный Никлаус разрушит проклятье Солнца и Луны. Обретёт истинную сущность и величие. Поэтому он не обращает внимания на грустные взгляды своего брата Элайджи в сторону Катерины Петровой.

Она слишком юна и глупа, несмотря на амбиции и красоту. Клаус, возможно, полюбил бы её, потому что в этом мире он слишком одинок, несмотря на братьев и сестёр. Если бы не одно «но». Кэтрин — двойник той самой Татьи Петровой, чью кровь его родная мать, Эстер, использовала в проклятье Солнца и Луны для создания бессмертия. Клаус устал чувствовать себя чужим в мире вампиров. Чувствовать гнев волка внутри себя и не давать ему выбраться на волю.

Катерина Петрова оказывается достаточно умной и смышлёной, чтобы сбежать от ищеек Клауса. В ту ночь он разрушает половину своего замка в порыве гнева, а затем смотрит на кроваво-красную Луну в ночном небе и сжимает кулаки. Она сбежала от него, умудрившись стать вампиром.

Мир слишком велик, и вампиру достаточно легко затеряться. Век за веком Клаус ищет Кэтрин и видит её образ среди красивых темноволосых девушек. Он не знает, чего именно хочет: пролить её кровь для снятия проклятия или жадно целовать и никуда не отпускать. Сделать своей раз и навсегда. Использовать её для достижения собственных целей и укрепления влияния. Вот только за эти годы Кэтрин мастерки прячется от него — но он, так или иначе, нарушает правила игры и находит её.

— Я — Кэтрин Пирс. И всегда выживаю, а если вы думаете по—другому, то идите к чёрту, господа! — верёвки, пропитанные вербеной, обжигают тонкую кожу запястий Кэтрин.

Двадцать первый век полон событий. Клаус возрождается в чужом теле — слишком опасно сейчас быть в собственном обличье.

Она вырывается изо всех сил, наплевав на все препятствия. Клаус усмехается, наблюдая за ней сзади. Кэтрин Пирс ничуть не изменилось, дерзости стало ещё больше.

— Сколько пафоса, Катерина, — его голос совсем другой, более низкий. — Ты не в театре, дорогуша.

Всё-таки использование чужого тела — сплошное неудобство.

Клаус обходит её вокруг и прищуривается, осматривая с головы до ног. Кэтрин меняется в лице. В тёмно-карих глазах он видит откровенный испуг.

— Я бы похлопал, но мы не в театре. Рад тебя поймать, — он присаживается на корточки и дотрагивается до её руки.

— Думаешь, что я здесь надолго? — Кэтрин прищуривается и поджимает губы. — Ошибаешься, Клаус.

— Мы слишком давно играем в прятки, Катерина. Слишком давно.

Клаус Майклсон понимает, что Кэтрин Пирс — не пустяк в его долгой бессмертной жизни. Она — оружие, с помощью которого он снимает проклятье Солнца и Луны. Кровь двойника, оборотня и вампира. Осталась лишь парочка составляющих и нужное положение луны. Всё просто.

Майклсон проводит с Кэтрин достаточно времени в маленькой квартирке Аларика Зальцмана, чьё тело занимает уже несколько недель. Кэтрин не может выйти за пределы квартиры без солнцезащитного украшения, да и Майклсон умудряется перестраховаться. С ним верная ведьма Грета, которая отлично создаёт барьеры для вампиров.

— Ненавижу тебя, — шипит Кэтрин, когда он обнимает её со спины и целует куда-то в шею.

— Взаимно, дорогая.

Их гонка никогда не закончится. Клаус медленно пытает её, заставляя всаживать в себя острый нож снова и снова. Кэтрин морщится от боли, но не кричит. Это продолжается несколько дней, прежде чем Клаус возвращает себе своё тело. Он ничуть не изменился с момента их последней встречи пару сотен лет назад. Именно тогда мисс Пирс использовала своё главное оружие — обаяние и природную красоту, которая не меняется вот уже пятьсот лет.

Клаус целует её нарочито медленно, словно пробует молодое вино. Когда-то давно Кэтрин была лишь куклой в его руках, оружием, способом снять проклятие, но не теперь. Он с удовольствием наслаждается прикосновениями, а затем трахает её, прижав к стене по дороге в спальню.

Они так и не доходят до кровати.

Так или иначе, Кэтрин сбегает через несколько дней вместе с лекарством от укуса оборотня, оставляя после себя приторно-сладкий запах духов.

Клаусу удаётся снять проклятие, обрести нового друга в лице Стефана Сальваторе, который готов ради спасения брата Деймона буквально на всё. Все вокруг – послушные игрушки в руках умелого кукловода. Клаус соберёт свою коллекцию совсем скоро, и Кэтрин будет главным экспонатом.


End file.
